Team Neon
by KeelanCetinich
Summary: Every Delta Force unit is a highly skilled soldier, fighting for their life in the most insane battles against terrorism. They are one of the strongest forces in the world. Team Neon are one of the highly skilled teams in Delta Force. But as time passes on, will The Delta Force pass on too?
1. Neon

**A/N: Hey guys. This is actually my first fan fic I am ever writing, so no hate please. It's based on Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (obviously). The first few chapters are going to be short, but they should get better later on. I hope you enjoy! I'd like to say this ahead of time, below is what I'll be writing in:**

(Normal Talking)

_(Thoughts)_

_**(Flashback)**_

"Vires!"

Private Joshua "Vires" Anderson turned to see his Sergeant standing a few feet from him, with his right hand holding his AK-47 and his left hand holding a cigar to his mouth. Sergeant Percy Jones, a man that Anderson would fear like an enemy, but at the same time, love like a father. Jones always looks out for his squad, Team Neon, but when it came to fighting the enemy, he was a whole new person. He was a mad, mad man. His voice was rough from the hundreds and hundreds of cigars he's smoked, and his skin was a dark tanned. He was middle aged, but one of the meanest son of a bitches Anderson knows.

**"Yes sir?"**

"Come join us at the back will ya, it's time for our briefing!"

**"Yes sir!"**

Anderson was in his sixth month of the Delta Force. Everything was all still so new to him. He motioned his way out of the cockpit of the jet, after looking at the view of Manhattan in the distance. It was a mess! The city almost looked like the apocalypse started. This is definitely World War 3. Anderson joined Team Neon standing in an oddly-shaped circle towards the back of the jet.

Team Neon contained five great soldiers who have risked their lives for America. There was the leader, Sergeant Percy Jones. His codename is Boss. There was our radio specialist, Corporal Max Livingstone, a computer geek in his mid-twenties, who wears glasses all the time and has a mole on the right of his nose. His codename is Nerd. There was Private Scott Fisher, a blonde thirty year old who was a lawyer back in North Carolina. His codename is Lawaholic. Finally, there was Corporal Anthony Adams, a British 27 year old who is our sniper expert. His codename is Dentist. Anderson's codename is Vires, which is Latin for Strength. Anderson's codename was the only codename without a humurous meaning behind it.

"Alright ladies listen up." Boss started, as Team Neon listened in close. "We're heading to Manhattan to assist Team Metal in destroying a Russian radio/microwave jammer in the Stock Exchange. That should restore our radio communications to our forces. The mission is plain and simple - kill any Russian's in New York City".

"Is that it, sir?" Asked Dentist, in his very fluent British accent.

"That's all we have to do today, Corporal." Responded Boss. "The man who kills the most Russian's gets a drink on the house from me".

With that, Team Neon all lock and loud and get ready for the hectic and murderous war waiting for them outside.

_**"It's time."**_

Anderson grabs a parachute from one of the overhead lockers of the jet, and begins to put it on with the rest of his team. Within a matter of minutes, they are ready to jump.

"Team Neon, this is your pilot speaking. We are 30 seconds from the drop zone. Do not jump until the green light switches on. I am opening the doors now. Better hold onto something tight fellas. It's gonna get a little windy".

Team Neon all hold onto something of the plane, as the back door slowly opens. The wind is too much for the team.

**"Shit! I'm not sure if I can hold on much longer!" **

"Just 10 more seconds Vires, just hold on". Responds Lawaholic.

The 10 seconds seemed like an hour to Anderson, but finally, the green light on the plane switched on... it was time...

"THIS IS IT, TEAM! LET'S DO IT!" Said Boss proudly.

Team Neon all yelled out, ready for action as they jumped out of the plane with a second interval between each jump. 3000 feet high. Anderson could see that they were heading for the ocean, which could be both a good and bad thing. The good thing about landing in the ocean is that they won't be landing into enemy territory. The pilot of the jet must have chosen the ocean as a drop zone. The bad thing about landing in the ocean is that you could land, and be instantly squashed by a cruiser heading in your direction. Anderson could see a lot of boats in sight, but he didn't mention it to his team.

"Okay ladies, in five seconds, release your parachutes!" Sergeant ordered loudly. "Five... four... three... two... one... now!".

The release of the parachutes for the team wasn't in sync, but it was close. Anderson held on tight to the strings of his chute, and looked as Manhattan was being burnt to the ground. It wasn't long before Team Neon landed in the ocean... Mission was a go...

**A/N: So here it is. I know it seems pretty bland right now, but I'm just introducing the characters and hopefully I'll be bringing in some big plot twists and surprises very soon. Favourite, subscribe and review please. I'd appreciate it. Also PM me if you want me to check out some of your stuff. **

**~ Keelan**


	2. The Corner Shop

**A/N: Chapter two has arrived! Team Neon have just landed in Manhattan, and there out to assist Team Metal in attempting to destory a Russian radio/microwave jammer in the Stock Exchange. Let's get underway, shall we? **

His arm muscles were aching from the long swim to shore, but he managed to get out of the water in one piece. Vires laid on the shoreline, tired and exausted. Team Neon staggered out of the water, and laid with him, taking deep breaths in and out. Boss got to his knees, and spat sea water out of his mouth. He took out his Ka-Bar Combat Knife and sighed; Boss doesn't like his baby being wet.

"Ah! Bonnie needs a clean!" Boss stated crossly.

"We'll find something to clean her with when we move off the beach, sir." Nerd explained.

"You're right soldier. Let's get off the beach and move up. Team Metal doesn't need their assisting team to be late to battle." Boss ordered, and Team Neon slowly and painfully got to their feet and moved forward.

The team pushed through a hedge seperating Manhattan and the beach. Lawaholic notices a small corner shop about fifty metres north-east. The team noticed soldiers inside the corner shop, signalling them over towards them. Team Neon rushed as fast as they could, and entered the shop. The shop was a small Chinese take-out restaurant, and it contained at least a baker's dozen of American soldiers.

**"Are you Delta Force?" **Vires asked one of the soldiers.

"No sir, we're just a part of the US Army." Explained one of them.

"Alright, who's in command here?" Boss asked.

The thirteen soldiers all looked around at each other, seeming upset. One of the soldiers walk to what seems to be the store room of the Chinese restaurant, and opens the door. The soldier looks over at Boss, and Boss slowly paces forward towards the room. He walks in, and looks around it. He then notices it - their leader ... dead. Boss shakes his head and walks towards the dead body, leaning in an uncomfortable position against the wall and squats down beside him and looks at his nametag: Lieutenant Jason Walker.

"We were chased into this corner shop and we had to defend ourselves," explained the soldier at the door. "We noticed that Lietenant Walker wasn't with us, and when we managed to clear out the Russian's shooting at us from the streets, we walked outside and noticed he was laying on the road, bleeding out. He was still alive at them time, and we dragged him in and put him in here. He died about ten minutes later. He had no strength to talk, and just sat there for the amount of time he had left to live.

"So nobody is in command." Boss interpreted.

"No sir."

"If it's okay with you, I'll take charge for now."

"Very well, sir."

Boss stood up, and rejoined everybody else. He explained that he was now in charge, and that they are heading to the Stock Exchange. Boss also explained that they had no weapons on them as they lost their guns in the ocean when they parachuted out of the jet.

"We have extra weapons and ammunition for you, sir," a soldier clarified. "It's over here, against the wall."

Vires walked towards the weapons, and knew what he was going to choose. An AK-47 with a Red Dot Sight and a GP-25 Grenade Launcher attached to it, an XM25, five frag grenades and three flash grenades. Dentist stood in one spot for at least three minutes, staring at all the weapons and ammo until finally, Vires took notice.

**"Something wrong Dentist?" **

"Where are ... the sniper rifles?"

**"Doesn't look like they have one. But don't worry, I'm sure we'll find one."**

Vires pats Dentist on the back, and smiles at him and joins the group. Dentist chooses his weaponary and joins too, very upset.

"Okay ladies, time is short - let's get to the Stock Exchange and let's get there, double time! LET'S MOVE OUT!" Boss ordered, and the soldiers all agreed and jogged out of the corner shop.

They ran about seventy metres north, before turning left. Boss held up his fist, telling everyone to stand down. They stood in the middle of the road, looking around. Boss heard something, but it seemed like no one else did. Nothing but upside down cars, and rubble all over the city.

**"Are you okay, sir?" **

"Do you hear that?" Boss asked, starting to sound worried.

"Hear what?" Repsonded Lawaholic.

Then he heard it ... and then Vires ... and then Nerd ... and then everybody else. They all looked up and saw something coming down in their position, and it was coming down very quickly. They all knew what it was. Boss' jaw opened, and with a loud and panicking voice, he yelled:

"PREDATOR MISSILE!"

**A/N: Well there you have it - Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed. More to come soon. **

**~ Keelan. **


	3. Pain, Debris And Other Proceedings

**A/N: Chapter 3 coming early! Thanks to the people that actually read this ... if people do read it ... do you read it? ...D:**

For an interval of about twenty seconds, everything was silent. Vires couldn't hear anything but the sound of a predator missile heading straight towards his position. He knew he had to act fast. The group had already broken up, and Vires didn't realise it. He looked around and sprinted down the road as fast as he could. The sound of the missile got louder and louder, until...

BOOM!

The missile hit the road, causing a huge explosion, and the pulse flew Vires a few feet in the air, before landing extremely hard on the hood of a car.

"**Ah shit!" **Vires spat out, painfully.

Vires vision was fuzzy. He could see the clouds through his unclear eyes. Vires tried to sit himself up and he cocked his head to the right a little. He saw something spinning in the air, heading towards him. It was difficult to see what it was through the smoke, but as it came closer, he knew he had to lay back down fast!

"**Oh no."**

Vires laid back down as a black Mercedes Benz flew over him and crashed hard on the road, and skimmed across it. Vires let a sigh of relief go from his voice.

"_Two near death experiences in the matter of seconds – that's Delta Force for you." _Thought Vires.

Vires rolled off the hood of the car and landed on the cracked road. He lifted himself up, using the car as support, and leant against it. He looked around and coughed. The smoke was getting heavier now. He picked up his AK-47 a few feet from him and went scouting for everyone else. They had to be close, or worse – dead.

Vires wondered why the streets of Manhattan were so quiet. If Russians wanted to take over the city, wouldn't they be all over it? Vires had a million thoughts running through his mind, but his main objective now was to find his team, and pray to God that they aren't KIA.

"OUCH, FUCK!"

Vires turned to look behind him. He limped towards the sound of a man screaming in agony. As he inched closer, the voice got louder, and he recognised who it was...

"**NERD?" **

"WHO'S THERE?"

"**IT'S VIRES, WHERE ARE YOU?"**

Nerd didn't respond, but kept screaming in pain. Eventually, he was visible through the smoke. He was lying on the road, with his right leg trapped under debris from a building. Vires hurried to Nerd, and tried to lift the wreckage.

"**It's too heavy." **Vires claimed.

"You have to try harder! Use those muscles, Vires!" Nerd ordered.

Vires tried again, putting everything he had into it. It was impossible for a man of his size to lift a heavy bit of debris.

"Let me help."

Vires recognized the British accent – Dentist. Dentist seemed to be a big contribution as he and Vires had no trouble lifting the debris off of Nerd. The news wasn't all good though, as Nerd's leg was completely broken.

"**Oh no," **Vires said, worried. **"Your leg Nerd".**

"Can you move it?" Asked Dentist.

"I'm not sure." Said Nerd, still in pain.

"Give it a try."

Nerd seemed to be trying, but his right leg didn't seem to move an inch.

"I can't."

"**I think it's broken."**

"Oh no, no, no!" Nerd cried out. Nerd was really committed to Delta Force, and did everything he could to help out with Team Neon, but it seems like time, Nerd might have to take a couple of months off.

"Does your radio work?" Asked Dentist.

"I'm not too sure, try it."

Vires picked up the radio handset, and turned it on – it worked! Vires smiled.

"**I'll call a support helicopter to see if they can get here. Dentist, find your gun and look for the others." **

"I'm on it."

Vires held down the push-to-talk button, and static was heard. He stood there for a little while, just staring at the walkie-talkie and then looked over at Nerd. Nerd looked up at him, squinting in distress. He then looked up at the crossroads, at the street sign – 21st street. Vires took a deep breath.

"**Attention all medical personnel, this is Private Joshua Anderson from Team Neon of Delta Force, we need a chopper on 21****st**** street in Manhattan, New York ASAP, we have a man down with a possible broken leg and he cannot move. Send support right away, over."**

Static was heard again when he let go of the push-to-talk button. He waited and waited, for what seemed like hours, but finally, a response was heard through the speakers...

"Attention Private Anderson, this is Commander John Winans, we see your position but are unable to make a stop. We detect multiple tangos heading your way – I'm counting a couple of dozen. They are closing in fast. I'd suggest clearing out now, over."

Vires began to look stunned. He couldn't hear or see anything as the smoke began to clear up. They were obviously going to be Russian enemies – perhaps they were the ones in control of that Predator Missile.

"**This is Private Anderson, I am not clearing out. I have a Team Neon member in need of immediate assistance. I'll stand down and fight them off, and once they're clear, send in a chopper. Over."**

Vires didn't know what he was thinking. He had a Team Neon member on the verge of losing a leg. If Vires left Nerd here, he was going to be killed.

"Private Anderson, this is Commander Winans, I am now seeing an enemy T-90 with the tangos, plus jeeps. You better move your soldier to safety and let them pass, and you better do it quick. They are just twenty seconds out. Over and out."

"**Oh fuck!"**

Vires gave the radio to Nerd to hold, and he lifted him up on his shoulders in a fireman's carry position. He only had seconds to find somewhere to stay low, and with there being a lot of tall buildings that are a few metres out, all the walls and doors have been taken down.

A thick and fluent Russian accent was heard, and the voice yelled out:

"I see someone! It's American scum! Fire!"

And with that, Vires had to leg it, and find somewhere to hide, before he becomes Russian meat!

**A/N: UH-OH! HOW IS VIRES GONNA GET OUT OF THIS ONE? You'll have to wait and find out! :D I'd just like to thank my one and only follower ViresAdLegatum for following along. I'd suggest to anyone else who reads this to check out his Naruto fan fic! It's amazing! **

**Until next time, I'm Keelan Cetinich, say hi to your mum for me! **


	4. Office Works

**A/N: Chapter four ... here it is! Will Vires be able to escape the Russian's and find his team, or will he be taken out? Read and find out... :) **

Russian accents and the sounds of weaponary being loaded and cocked were heard about twenty metres behind Vires, and Vires knew that if he stood down any longer, he and Nerd would either be captured, tied up and tortured or shot down, be killed and be probably spat on. Vires tried to run to safety, but having Nerd on his shoulders only slowed him down. As much as he tried to leg it, he couldn't do it. He had to put down Nerd. He ran through rubble and ended up on the ground floor of an office building. He ran into a store room and placed Nerd down against the wall.

**"Nerd, I'll be back soon." **Vires explained to him.

"Where are you going?" Nerd asked.

**"I- ...I don't know."**

Vires sighed, and patted Nerd on the back. Vires left the store room, closed and locked the door, and saw three Russian's enter the office building. One of them spoke something in Russian, but he was saying it to his squad, so he was probably saying that Vires was in the building. They fired their weapons, and Vires commando rolled into another room. It was a mini canteen, with a few vending machines, two tables with a few chairs with them and some counters with a microwave and a sink. Vires pulled a draw out from a counter, a picked up a sharp knife and hid just next to the door, ready to attack.

A Russian stepped in with his weapon raised ready to fire. Vires span around the Russian and covered his mouth from behind and pushed him further into the room, and stabbed him in the back with the knife, before breaking his neck, killing him instantly. Vires heard a Russian accent from behind him. He turned and saw another soldier standing there with his weapon raised, and Vires threw the knife at the soldier and the sharp end of the knife went directly into the soldier's skull and he fell hard to the ground.

**"Bullseye." **Vires said while smiling.

The third Russian stepped in and Vires kicked him straight in the testicles, and then gave him a roundhouse kick to the side of the neck, before dragging him further into the room, and smashed his head on one of the tables in the room, knocking him out. Vires turned around, and walked out of the room and picked up the bloody knife lodged in the Russian's head, and saw that more Russian's were making their way into the building.

"Stop American scum!" Yelled out a Russian to Vires, with his gun raised. He had about six other soldiers behind him, with their weapons raised too.

**"I'm not stopping for any Russian bullshit!" **Vires replied, and unstrapped his army vest and threw out a flash grenade. Vires ran to the back of the room just before it went off, and headed up the stairs of the office building. Vires was a bit deaf from the aftershock, but he still could hear clearly.

Vires was up to the third floor, and decided to stop. He ran over to the windows of the building and looked out. The jeeps and the T-90 tank have all stopped outside, and soldiers are beginning to surround the building in groups. With no guns and no backup, Vires had to escape, but he didn't know how. Worst of all, Nerd is downstairs locked in a store room, and his position has probably been compromised. Vires had no where to go now but to the roof. Maybe he could rappel down from the back of the building and escape through the alley ways. He didn't have much of a choice. He took a deep breath and began his journey to the top of the building.

Each set of stairs ached his legs, but he had to keep going, or the Russian's would kill him. Minutes passed, how many floors did this building have? He lost count, but finally, he made it to the roof. He kicked open the door and bent over and put his arms on his thighs, panting. He spat out a bit of saliva. After a little bit, he put his hands on his ribs and walked over to the edge of the building. He must have been at least 50 floors high.

_"I didn't think this building was this high up... damn it." _Vires thought. He sighed deeply.

He could only just see to the bottom, and he was looking down at an alleyway. He could maybe rappel down to the bottom of the emergency stairwell, and then take a ladder down, but there are a few Russian's at the bottom. He ran over to the left to see what the commotion was like on the streets, and it was still very busy. There were nearly 100 soldiers there. He didn't have much of a choice. Would he rappel down to the alleyway and risk getting killed or wait on the roof and hope for the best? He had to make a decision, and quickly.

Chances are that the Russian's are surrounding the building, and they are all crawling on the inside too. They will eventually find him on the roof, so rappelling to the bottom would be the only option he would have. He jogged back over to the alleyway, and the Russian's were still there. From a distance, it seemed like there was about six of them. If he could take them out quietly, he may have a chance of retreating. He hooked the end of the rope to the railing on the building, and climbed over it. He took a deep breath, and pushed off the building with his legs and rapelled down.

He could hear the Russian's talking in their thick and fluent accent. He was only a few metres above them, and he swung into the bottom of the stairwell and unhooked the rope. He planned his steps quietly but quickly, and looked over and saw them. Four of the Russian's decide to head back to the streets.

_"It's a miracle!" _Vires thought, smilling.

Vires took out the kitchen knife he got from the canteen earlier, and aimed it at the head of one of the Russian's. He threw it directly into the back of the Russian on the right, and dived down on top of the other Russian. He covered the Russian's mouth with his hand and he passed out. Vires picked up his knife and wiped it with his clothing. He began to run off, until he heard the sound of cocking weaponary. He stopped and sighed. He turned around and at least 20 Russian's have their weapons raised, aiming at Vires.

**"Okay... you got me..." **Vires told them, and raised his hands in the air, dropping the knife.

"You American fuck. You are coming with us, no questions asked." Said one of the Russian's.

**"Doesn't look like I have a choice." **Vires responded, and walked towards them.

The sound of a plane was heard, and everybody looked up. There is nothing in the sky.

"What was that?" Asked one of the Russian's.

"It was probably nothing. Capture this American and let's take him back to Makarov." Said another one of the Russian's.

The plane was heard again, except this time with two others. They sounded very low. It wasn't long until...

"AIR STRIKE!" A Russian yelled, and the Russian's all took cover as bombs were dropped on the streets, blowing up the jeeps and the tank, and several of the Russian's. Vires knew this was his chance to escape, and he turned to run. He took a right turn and sprinted as fast as he could and before he knew it, he made it to the streets, away from the Russian's. He was just ready to escape, but he forgot something...

**"Oh damn it ... Nerd!". **

Vires started to get mad, and he couldn't leave a Team Neon member left to die. With the Russian's distracted, this was probably his one shot to save his team mate. He ran back to the building, and jumped through one of the back window's. The room was full of old and worn out boxes - another store room. He opened the door and ran into the main reception and to the store room he locked Nerd in. He ran into it a couple of times, before barging it open. Nerd is unconcious from blood loss.

**"Oh shit." **

Vires picks him up, and turns around. He sees eyes with a Russian soldier, and the soldier smiles, and nails Vires in the face with the end of a machine gun. Vires falls to the floor, and his vision fades out...

**A/N: Oh shit! What's gonna happen? Haha. Thanks for the people who read these. Remember, if you want anyone to check out your stories, just send me a message and I'll give them a look and a review! Thank you guys! **

**Until next time, I'm Keelan Cetinich, say hi to your mum for me! **


	5. Interrogation

**A/N: Before I begin chapter five, I'd like to say a big thanks to ViresAdLegatum for showing some people my story. I'd also like to thank everyone that's reviewed and enjoyed it so far. There is plenty more to come out of Team Neon! Here it is ... chapter five! :D**

"Wake up."

Vires was slapped across the side of the head by a hand of a Russian soldier. He opened his eyes, and it was all a blur. He closed his eyes once again, and shook his head to get rid of the fuzzy vision. He looked up, and notices about five Russian soldiers all staring at him, unarmed.

"**Where am I?" **Vires asked, still dazed from getting knocked out.

"That information is not for you, American scum." Replied one of the soldiers. "All you should know is that you're in a secure position, and you won't be leaving for quite some time."

Vires looked back down to the floor. He sighed severely, and looked back up at the soldiers. He was tied to a chair in the middle of what formally seems like a bathroom. It was dark and the stench was horrific. There is a bathtub against the wall and a sink in the far corner of the room. One of the Russian soldiers drags a chair along the dirty tiles of the room, and places it opposite Vires. He sits on it, and stares into Vires' eyes.

"**What do you want?" **Asked Vires.

"Answers!" The man replied. "My name is Major Andrei Krukov. I am one of the main soldiers leading the attack on Manhattan. Fortunately for you, our radio jammer was destroyed. But we got bad news for you, American bastard."

"**What is it? Are you out of vodka?" **Vires joked, as Krukov looked into his eyes, without making any emotion. He back hands Vires across the left cheek. The stinging sensation ran through Vires body, as he laughed and looked back up at Krukov.

"You're a brave man, what is your name?" Krukov asked Vires.

"**Private Joshua Anderson, but my team calls me Vires." **Vires responded.

"I don't give a damn what your team calls you." Krukov says. "They are probably all dead anyway."

Vires stops the jokes, as his face is very grim. Krukov stands up and puts his right leg up on the chair and leans forward.

"I guess you are wondering where your other team mate is. You know, the one with the fucked up leg?" Krukov says.

Vires could not believe it. He forgot all about Nerd. Vires had his hopes up for a split second, before realising that he's probably already dead. And it would have been Vires fault too. Vires should not have locked Nerd in that store room back in the office building. Vires remained silent.

"Don't worry, American, he's not dead." Krukov explains. "Very close to it though." Krukov laughs. Vires doesn't think it's a joking matter. Vires puts his life before anybody else in Team Neon. That is how committed Vires is to the Delta Force.

"Tell me Anderson, what were your orders going into Manhattan?"

"**Just to stop you..."**

Vires was interrupted as one of the light bulbs blew out. Krukov looked up at the bulb, and turned to one of his Russian men.

"Change the light bulb, would you?"

"Yes, sir." Replied one of the Russian's.

Krukov turned back at Vires, who was trying not to burst out laughing. Krukov was just about ready to explode.

"WHAT IS IT?" He yelled out to Vires.

"**Oh, nothing." **Vires said. **"Although if that Russian is from Chernobyl, he won't need to change the bulb, because he'll glow in the dark. **

Vires was the only one bursting out laughing, and the Russian's were all standing there, furious. Krukov kicked over Vires chair and Vires landed hard on the tiles, his head bouncing off them. Luckily, he didn't fall unconscious again. Krukov stood over Vires and squatted down and looked deep into his eyes.

"You think you're a funny little fuck, don't you? Well let me tell you, you're not. No American is. They are all douchebags who think they know everything. Well we are sick of their bullshit, just like I'm getting sick of you. If you don't give me answers now, you will never see your beloved team mate again." Krukov explained, as the door opened and two Russian soldiers bring in a television on a trolley.

They place the television on the left hand side of Vires, as Krukov picks up Vires' chair and turns him to face the TV. The television is switched on. The signal is a little nebulous, but Vires could pick up what was shown. What was shown made Vires' sense of humour leave his head. There was Nerd. He was tied up on a chair, just like Vires, but instead of being in a room, he was being hung from a mini crane, dangling over a building. He was blindfolded, and was no longer unconscious. Vires couldn't take his eyes away, but eventually Krukov walked in front of the television.

"Are you going to give us answers now?" Krukov asked Vires, with a big smirk across his face.

And with that, all Vires could do was look down, upset, and nod slowly...

**A/N: Thanks again for everybody that reads this. I will definitely update as much as I can with a new chapter when I have the free time. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. Remember I will check out your stories if you ask me, and I will review. In return I hope you favourite, follow and review. Thank you so much my good writers! :)**

**Until next time, I'm Keelan Cetinich, say hi to your mum for me! **


	6. A Russian American Bombshell

**A/N: Chapter six! Will Vires be able to escape the Russian's, or will he be K.I.A.? Read along... :D **

He was tired. He was exhausted. He was dizzy. He was battered. But he was living. Vires was being lead by four Russian soldiers down a long hallway, with several other Russian's all stand around talking to each other. The hallway was clean and very tidy, with thick green carpeting and dark maroon wallpaper. There were portraits of Russian veterans who previously fought in other wars hanging along the walls.

They turned a sharp right, and then turned another right which lead to a locked door. Major Andrei Krukov barged passed Vires, and Vires staggered forward, nearly falling to the ground. Krukov pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

"Stand down men. I'll take it from here." Krukov told the four men, and they all turned around and walked off.

Krukov tightly grabbed Vires' head and pushed him through the doorway. Vires lost balance and rolled along the floor. Krukov entered the room, and shut the door behind him, locking it as he went. Krukov then kicked Vires in the ribs, and Vires felt the pain rush through his body. Vires coughed a couple of times.

"Does that hurt, you American bitch?" He asked, as he kicks him in the ribs again. Vires screams in pain, but couldn't do anything about it. He had handcuffs on his hands were getting really numb from the tautness of it.

"Come on, get up!" Krukov told Vires, as he pulled him up aggressively. He grabbed Vires by his Delta Force vest, and led him further into the room. It was empty – no Russian in sight. They reached another door and Krukov opened it.

"**Stairs, really?" **Vires asked.

"Yes, now come on! Come meet one of our leaders" He responded, as he pushed him forcefully.

They went up at least ten flights of steps, before reaching what seemed to be the top floor. They went through the door, and it was all one room. Very big, and very well-organized. Big pot plants were placed tidily across the room, there was an office desk opposite the two with a laptop, stacks of paper and a .44 Magnum, with an office chair facing away from the two and at the far end of the room, there were no walls – all windows.

"Welcome, Private Anderson." A voice was heard from behind the chair. It was familiar to Vires, but he couldn't quite pick out who it was.

Krukov pushed Vires to his knees, which sent pain into his kneecaps. Vires let out a small "ouch", but nothing more. Krukov walked in front of Vires, as Vires lifted his head to look at the Russian's face. He had a big smirk across it.

"**What are you smirking at?" **Vires asked Krukov, crossly.

"Oh... he's smirking at a number of things." The chair slowly spun around. Vires' eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. Now he knew why Krukov was smirking. One of their leaders? How long has this been going on for? Vires had so many thoughts rushing through his head at a million miles an hour, but he only needed one main thought to stay in his head until he got an answer...

"**What the fuck?" **

"I'm sorry, Vires." Boss stood up from the office chair. "I know this must be a surprise to you."

"**You're fucking right! What the hell, sir?" **Vires asked.

"You don't have to call me sir anymore. I'm not your Sergeant, and I'm not the leader of Team Neon. And I certainly don't have a stupid codename like Boss, and I don't have to take anymore shit from Delta Force or the United States. I am simply now known as Percy Jones, and I've been helping the Russian's for quite some time now. It was only a matter of time before I was compromised but I'm glad that this is the way that America and the world will find out about it."

"**You're a monster!" **

"Am I?" Jones' asked, as he slammed his hands hard on the desk. "AM I?"

Vires, still on his knees, could still not believe his eyes. Vires knew from the beginning when he met Jones that he would love him like a father, and fear him like an enemy, but who knew that he would literally fear him AS an enemy?

"I want change in the world, Anderson. Isn't that what anybody ever really wanted? Isn't that what everybody wanted before this war broke out? People wanted change, and that's what I'm delivering. I'm doing the people of the world a favour, and I'm changing it for the greater good, and if that means having to betray America, then so be it. Russia will prove as worthy leaders to this great Earth, and using my amazing skills and aptitudes I will help them lead it."

"**FUCK YOU!" **

Vires got off his knees and ran towards Jones, and dived over the table and landed on him. Vires tried as much as he could to assault Jones, but Krukov pulled Vires off of Jones, and punched him right in the jaw, and Vires fell on top of the table and rolled off. Krukov kicked Vires all over his body, and Vires felt the pain all through his body.

Jones had blood coming out of his mouth, and he wiped it with his right hand. He laughed in a low tonal voice. He stood up and pulled Krukov away from Vires.

"Stand down, soldier." He told the Russian.

"As you wish." Krukov responded as he moved away.

Jones turned to Vires, and squatted down next to him. Jones put a hand on his cheek.

"I'm going to un-cuff you soldier, and I'm going to show you something. I promise not to hurt you, and I promise not to hurt you. Do you understand?" Jones explains to Vires.

Vires, with a painful expression on his face, slowly nodded. Jones smiled and rolled Vires over, pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the cuffs. Vires rolled over and Jones stood up and lent out his hand. Vires grabbed it and was pulled to his feet.

"Come to the window." Jones says.

The two slowly walk to the window at the end of the room. Jones looks into Vires' scared eyes. Jones looks down to the streets.

"Tell me Vires, what do you see?" He asks.

"**Uh... I see the streets of... Manhattan?" **

"Oh silly boy, we're no longer in Manhattan. You must have been out for a while."

"**Then where are we?" **

"Nowhere of your concern. What else do you see?"

Vires looked around. Jones must be up to something. Vires looks around outside closely, to see what he could find. Vires looked just above Jones' head and then he saw it. Vires nearly broke down crying, but he kept his tears in. Jones smiles, as he knows that he found what he wanted Vires to see.

"**Get him down! GET NERD DOWN NOW!" **Vires commanded.

Nerd was still sitting on the chair, hanging from a mini-crane over the roof. He looked to be unconscious again, and the right sleeve of his pants has dried up blood all through it.

"I would love to get Nerd down, but that would be too easy." Jones explained. "Leaving him there to hang is torture for not only him, but for you."

Vires was just about ready to explode. Vires could push Jones out the window right now, and he would fall to his death, but something prevented him from doing that. He really must still love him like a father, because Jones was the closest thing to a father he'd ever had.

"Besides Anderson ... he's probably already dead. Not only has he been there for over 24 hours, but he's bled out very badly." Jones smirks, shrugs and turns away from the window and back to his desk. He picks up the .44 Magnum, and rolls the chamber and clicks it into the weapon. He spins the gun around his finger a couple of times, before catching it and putting it in his pants. He turns to Vires, who is still staring up at Nerd, blindfolded and sitting there, almost certainly dead.

"So Anderson, are you going to help us, or am I going to have to kill you?" Asks Jones.

Vires looked to Jones, not making any facial expression or movement whatsoever.

"I take that as a yes." Jones says, with a smile across his face.

**A/N: End of chapter six! If you like this so far ... what is wrong with you? Haha I joke, thank you again to my readers. Hope to have chapter seven up as soon as I can. Time is a factor ladies and gentlemen!**

**Until next time, I'm Keelan Cetinich, say hi to your mum for me! **


	7. Stuck Between A Rock And A Hard Place

**A/N: Chapter 7 is here! Unfortunately, it won't be long before I actually finish Team Neon for good ... but don't fret. I am planning on writing another fan fiction after it. If you have any suggestions on what I should write about, send me a message. :) I'm hoping to have at least five or more chapters before I finish it, so don't fret! Plenty more of Vires' adventures still to come!**

**Oh, and before I get started with Chapter 7, I'm going to try something COMPLETELY out of the box. I am going off the actual story of Modern Warfare 3, and going to somewhat make up a different version of it. In this chapter, Manhattan and the entire state of New York will be taken over by the Russian's, and they will attempt to take over as much as America as possible. If done right, it should change everything about the video game. If some of you readers weren't expecting this, and didn't want this to happen, I apologize. Anyways, let's get into it, shall we?... :D**

Vires sat in the back of a Mi-24 Hind, away from any window of the helicopter, tied to part of it. He was opposite Major Andrei Krukov, and there were about four Russian soldiers in the helicopter as well. Vires did not want this at all. Being forced to join the Ultranationalists by his former Sergeant was completely out of the blue. What this meant now is you can't trust anybody anymore; you can only trust one person ... and that's yourself.

The door to the cockpit opened, and out walked Percy Jones, formally known as Boss in Team Neon. He had his signature cigar in his mouth. He walked slowly towards Vires, and Vires tried to avoid eye contact.

**"Before you start, can you just ... please tell me where I am?" **Vires asked, looking at the ground.

"Well... alright. You are in Mankhetten." Jones responded.

Vires raised his eyebrow. He'd never heard of the place before. It's obviously a Russian city, and he thought he knew every place in Russia. Vires decided to look up to Jones to question him.

**"So I am in Russia, yes?" **Vires asked confused.

Jones laughed, and shook his head.

"No, we're in America."

Vires is starting to become more and more confused each minute. How could they be in America when a city has a Russian name? Then, Vires thought of the name again. Mankhetten. With it being pronounced as, "Man-oo-chet-tin", he knew now what it was. They were still in Manhattan!

**"Wait-" **Vires started out.

"That's right my old friend, The Russian's have taken over Manhattan, and all of New York. And this is where you come in. In about five minutes, we will no longer be in Mankhetten or even New York for that matter. We are heading South to New Jersey. We have word that Delta Force have a secret base in its capital city known as Trenton. We plan to take it out, and then rule two states of America, and then continue until we rule all of America. We already have a name planned for when we take over it. Want to hear it?"

Vires, about to explode, just stared at Jones. Vires still could not believe it, all of it. How Boss could just betray America and join the Ultranationalists, and just say that Russia will be worthy rulers of the world. Boss was all in protecting Team Neon, and The Delta Force. He fought for his country, and now he's betraying it, and fighting for another country. Vires wonders how many others have betrayed America. But he couldn't think of that now. Vires snapped out of his daydreaming, and thought back to Jones' question.

**"I don't know, what?" **

"Amerika." Jones replied.

How original. Taking the actual American pronounciations and then translating them to Russian. Vires just shook his head and looked away. Jones sighed, and decided to untie Vires. Vires' pulled his hands down to his lap, and then moved his fingers about, trying to get blood back rushing through them. He held his right wrist, sore from how tight the rope was.

"Get up. I want to show you something." Jones told Vires, as Jones slowly walked back to the cockpit. Vires stood up and followed him.

Jones was looking out the front window, and Vires joined him. Vires saw at least a dozen Mi-24 Hinds in front of him, and knew that this attack on New Jersey was going to be big. Jones looked at Vires, and let out a faint laugh.

"That's just a dozen in front of us. You should see how many hinds are behind us. At least three dozen." Jones stated. Vires did nothing but shake his head.

**"Why are you doing this?" **Vires asked.

"I told you. I want change. When this war is over, the world will see a new era, and it will be Russia's time to rule. You'll see ... everybody will see." Jones explained seriously.

Vires shook his head again, and sighed, and head out of the cockpit. Before he could sit down, Jones called out his name. Vires stopped in his tracks, looked down, and turned his head to the left slightly.

**"What is it?" **

"I have something to tell you."

**"Yeah?"**

Jones motioned towards Vires, and looked deep into his eyes. He laid his right hand on Vires' shoulder, and let out a small smile. What is this sick and twisted man up to now Vires wondered. He could only hope for good news, but knowing what Boss has turned into, it's only promising bad news.

"As of approximately 4am this morning, your good buddy Corporal Max Livingstone, aka Nerd, died."

Vires stood as still as a statue, taking in the information. The past two and a half days for Vires have been hell, and he couldn't take it any longer. Jones smiled and walked back to the cockpit, and closed the door. Vires let out a huge scream, and nearly sprinted towards the door. The door was locked before Vires could put his hands on the doorknob. Vires tried barging and kicking the door down, but it wasn't long before Krukov and another Russian pulled Vires back to his seat, and tied him back up again.

"No more, American! You are with us now! You will obey our commands!" Krukov explained, before sitting back in his seat.

And as much as he hated it, he knew that Krukov was right. At this point in time, he had no choice but to do what the Russian's said, otherwise he'd be dead. Vires calmed down a bit, and sat in his seat, nearly crying. Minutes passed, before the captain said in the speakers that they've crossed the border of New Jersey. It was only a matter of time now...

**A/N: Here it is! Hope you enjoyed chapter seven! Chapter eight should be interesting. The Russian's will attack New Jersey, but how will it end? You'll have to find out when Chapter Eight gets posted. Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, I'm Keelan Cetinich, say hi to your mum for me! **


	8. The Attack On Trenton: Part One

**A/N: Not too long now before I finish up Team Neon! I still want some suggestions on what I should do next. Send me a PM on what you'd like to see, and I'll do it if I know it! Thanks! :D**

"You're weapon, American." Krukov said to Vires, as he stood to the corner of the Hind, avoiding everyone. He was untied now, and the attack on New Jersey was only minutes away.

Krukov hands Vires an M4A1 with a Red Dot Sight attached, an M9 handgun and a couple of frag grenades. Krukov picked up his TAR-21 with a heartbeat sensor and his M9, and loaded each weapon with bullets. Vires looked at the four Russian's loading their weapons, and Vires made no facial expression. Two of them loaded a couple of WA2000's, one loaded an RPG and the other simply loaded a SPAS-12 and a PP2000. He knew that he would either kill or be killed in this mission, and he didn't think to much about it, but in a couple of minutes, he's going to be betraying America. The cockpit door opened about a minute later, and in stepped Percy Jones, with his TAR-21, ready to explain the details of the attack.

"In approximately three minutes, we will be hovering over Trenton, New Jersey, its capital city. The Delta Force have a base set up in Downtown Trenton, with several hundred civilians being aided by them. They have a lot of heavy weaponary and armory, and our mission is plain and simple - take down the base and take over Trenton, and the rest of New Jersey will come easy." Jones explained. He turns to the four Russian's. "You two with the sniper rifles will be flown down on and dropped off on a building looking opposite of the New Jersey State House. Word is that one of The Delta Force's elite teams, Team Krypt, will show up to guard the building with a few other soldiers. Your job is to take down Team Krypt. They should be in a jeep, and the others should be in a couple of trucks.

Jones stepped towards the soldier with the RPG. The soldier looks very confident and seems really commited to the RPG. Almost like it was his son. It reminded Vires too much of Nerd and how committed he was to his computer-technology.

"You will be dropped off in the heart of Downtown Trenton with at least two hundred other Ultranationalist soldiers. You will be guarding a BTR-80 carrying a bomb squad to plant bombs in some of the office buildings and hotels throughout Downtown Trenton. You should be safe, soldier, as long as you have your RPG."

The soldier nods to Jones, and Jones nods back. Jones goes to the final soldier, with the SPAS-12.

"You will be dropped off at least a mile from The Old Barracks. Within The Old Barracks, are several dozen Delta Force soldiers looking after civilians. Around the back are two tanks, so you will have to do your job very quickly. Understand?"

The soldier cocks his shotgun, agreeing to the statement. Jones then turns his head a little to the left. He could see Vires of out of his peripheral vision. He smirked to himself, then moved towards Vires.

"You, my old friend, will be with Krukov and myself. We will be dropped off at The Delaware River. There are three bridges across The Delaware River seperating Trenton and Morrisville, Pennsylvania, and our vehicles will be taking each one and guarding it so no American can go over it. With the rest of the Russian's with us, we will take it easily. It'll be fun! Just like old times. Am I right ... Vires?"

Vires looked up at Jones, as he smiled and walked back to the cockpit. It was the first time he called him Vires since he betrayed America. Vires wasn't sure if he would take it as an insult, or if Jones was trying to befriend Vires again. Either way, they were both horrible outcomes. Jones called out to the Vires and Krukov on the helicopter to come to the cockpit. As they did, they looked in front of them out the window. Jones turned back at them.

"We have a change of plan guys." Jones said, as he turned back to the window. "We're only going to be taking two of the bridges. The Lower Trenton Bridge will no longer be available to anybody." Jones smirks again.

With Vires left confused, he continued to look at the Lower Trenton Bridge in front of them. And straight before it happened, he knew finally what was going to happen...

"And... FIRE!" Jones commanded.

The pilot fired four missiles from the helicopter and they directly hit the bridge. Part of it began to fell, but they needed more power to blow it down. Vires' helicopter only just flew over the bridge, and it swerved right to land with other helicopters. For the first time he was on the chopper, Vires looked out one of the side windows, to see the bridge. Other helicopters had fired at it, and before he knew it, the entire thing collapsed and fell into the water. To his amazement, the splash was actually very big for a low bridge. One of the Russian helicopters ended up crash landing in the river due to the splash. Vires, Krukov and Jones were dropped off, and the chopper took off and left.

"Come on, let's go, let's go!" Jones commanded, as the three ran up river with at least four dozen other soldiers. In about a minute, they started being shot at, and five of the Russian's were killed.

"Over here, Anderson!" Jones told Vires, as the two ran to the left into the trees.

**"Look Jones, I have a question for you."** Vires said.

"Make it quick soldier." Jones replied.

**"What is stopping me from shooting you straight in the head right now?" **

Jones put his weapon down, and looked Vires dead in the eye.

"You are surrounded by nearly 1000 Russian Ultranationalists at The Delaware River. If you kill me, you will be killed too. Why do you think you were placed here?"

Vires was about to speak, but he hesitated. He shook his head angrily.

"That's what I thought. Now come on, let's move!"

The two motioned through the trees. Vires did not want to kill anyone throughout this mission. He was not in the mood at all. And it wasn't himself to take out an American soldier, not now, not ever. Vires wanted to avoid using his weapons at all cost. They kept pushing through the trees, but it wasn't long before Jone stopped, and held his finger in his ear, to listen to his earpiece.

"Perfect!" Jones said, joyfully. He turned back to Vires. "Our tanks and jeeps have arrived, and they're crossing The Trenton-Morrisville Toll Bridge and The Calhoun Street Bridge right now as we speak."

**"I'm so happy." **Vires said sarcastically.

Jones chose to ignore Vires' statement. He looked back to his Russian soldiers taking out American's on boats on the Delaware River. Jones stared at the boats for a little bit, before coming up with an idea.

"Watch this Anderson." Vires said, as he pulled out a frag grenade and walked out from the trees. Vires knew what Jones was about to do was a huge risk, and Vires hoped that karma would bite him on the ass and he would be shot. Vires pulled the pin of the grenade and threw as hard as he could to one of the boats on the river. The aim he had was unbelievable! It landed straight on the boat, and a couple of seconds later...

BOOM!

The grenade exploded, as did a few of the American soldiers. One of the soldiers was flown out of the boat and he landed extremely hard in the river. His body never resurfaced. Jones began backing into the trees again, firing at other American's as he goes. Jones turned back to Vires.

"We have to get to the Trenton-Morrisville Toll Bridge now!" Jones says, as he moves through the trees. Vires had no choice but to follow.

Some of the bushes in the crowd of trees were really painful, and it cut Vires as he moved through it. It took them nearly an hour to reach the bridge. Jones turned around to face Vires, and Jones' face had cuts on his left cheek, his forehead, below his lower lip and across his nose.

"The American's continue to sneak up on this bridge with their boats, so I've decided to call in reinforcements for it. You have one objective." Jones explained, as he took out a remote control from his back pocket and handed it to Vires.

**"What is it?" **Vires asked.

"Call in an airstrike on the river."

**"Fuck off."**

"If you don't do it, we will kill you." Krukov appeared from behind and grabbed Vires and held out a knife. Vires jumped in shock.

**"Okay, okay." **

Jones smiled, and nodded to Krukov and he let go of Vires. Vires rubbed his neck, and coughed. He spat out some saliva, thinking there was blood that he felt like he could taste. Jones then pointed to the bridge, and the three moved out. They jumped a small railing and ran up onto the bridge. There are Russian jeeps set up as road blocks on each side of the bridge and one tank in front of the road blocks. There are also tanks lined up on the bridge looking out to the water, and several Russian soldiers trying to fight off the American boats, but failing. Vires, Jones and Krukov look over to the right and see a load of boats heading towards them.

"Okay Anderson, send in that airstrike now." Jones commands.

Vires looks down at the remote control, and then back up at the water. Jones looks to Vires.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Send it in!"

"Do it, American, or I will crush you." Krukov threatens, and Vires looks into Krukov's evil and dark, brown eyes.

Vires sighs, and looks like he's about to cry, and presses the only button on the remote, with his eyes closed. A few seconds later, Jones puts his finger in his ear to listen to his earpiece.

"Yes sir, we did ask for an airstrike. Bring her in."

**"NO!" **Vires yells out and goes to attack Jones, but Krukov holds him back.

It wasn't long before five MiG-29's fly above their heads and drop missiles on the river, blowing up every boat in the river. Vires finally breaks down after holding back days of sadness and depression. He is on his knees, balling his eyes out. Jones is looking at Vires, nearly feeling sorry for him. He's about to speak, until Krukov picks him up and takes him to one of the tanks.

"Come on, American. Get in the tank." He says. "It's time for your next objective."


	9. The Attack On Trenton: Part Two

**A/N: Chapter nine! So the plan is next is to do a zombie fan fiction based on The Walking Dead, one of my favourite shows ever when I finish off Team Neon. Anyways, here is chapter nine...**

Vires sat sandwiched between two Russian Ultranationalist soldiers in a BTR-80, being taken to Downtown Trenton. He could still not believe what he did. Sending in an airstrike to take out at least a hundred American soldiers. Soldiers that risked their normal everyday lives for their country, were killed by an American. Vires had actually betrayed his great nation that he loved dearly. Some of the soldiers he might have even known. He grew close to a lot of the soldiers in Delta Force. He couldn't take the stress anymore, and should just shoot Jones in the head, and then get killed himself. But he didn't want it. He didn't want to die. He felt selfish. Vires just wanted to shut off his mind from everything forever.

Jones, who was sitting in the passenger seat next to the driver in the front, turned around to face the ten soldiers in the BTR.

"Okay, we are going to raid a hotel in Downtown Trenton. It seems that Tony F. Mack, the Mayor, has Delta Force soldiers guarding his body inside. Our plan is to take him out. Any questions?"

There was no response out of anyone. They were all ready for action except Vires, who sat staring sadly at the steel floring of the vehicle. Jones looked at Vires, and looked like he was going to speak, but didn't. He turned back to the front.

The BTR-80 was travelling in a huge group with nearly 30 other BTR's, across the highway, with hundreds of Ultranationalists running on each side. They all got off an exit lane, and turned right. Downtown Trenton was in sight.

"Krukov, get up in the turret would you?" Jones commanded.

"Yes sir." Krukov responded, as he got up out of his seat and up on the turret.

Suddenly... the sound of a sniper was heard...

Everything fell silent...

"What was that?" Jones asked.

Another sniper was heard... and another... and another...

"Shut the engine off!" Jones commanded, as the BTR came to a sudden halt, and the driver turned off its engine. The other BTR's stopped with them. "Krukov, what's going on up there?"

There was no response by Krukov.

"Krukov?" Still nothing.

Jones shook his head angrilly, and climbed into the back, struggling to get his body through. He shook Krukov's right leg, trying to get a response out of him, but as he did, Krukov fell back into the BTR, with a sniper bullet straight through the middle of his forehead. Krukov has died. Jones jumped in shock, and couldn't stop looking at the dead soldier. Jones looked to the driver.

"Drive now! And don't stop!" He yelled out.

The driver turned the engine on, and put his foot to the pedal hard and drove forward. The others joined. It wasn't long before the view of rockets headed in their direction. Jones was seated in his passenger seat again, and ordered to avoid as much as possible. The driver did that, but other drivers didn't succeed as some BTR's exploded. The Russian soldiers running had trouble dodging the shots, and had to break up and get off the road.

Vires held on tight, as a rocket hit next to them, and the vehicle span in the air and landed on its top, and skidded down the road and calm to a stop. Jones told everyone to get out now, and they did. They all used the BTR for cover.

"We have to get off the road now, and use the buildings to get to that hotel. "Jones said, as he pointed to a hotel over to the far left. Luckily, they had crashed near a video store. "Let's move, let's move!"

The team moved into the video store, and two of the soldiers had been shot and killed. The Delta Force were crawling all through the city, and it seemed that they had taken out the 200 Ultranationalists that were dropped off. Jones and the squad ran into the store room, and then out the back door the the alley way. Three Delta Force soldiers were walking through, and spotted them.

"It's Jones. Kill the betrayer!" Said one of them.

Jones pulled out an M9, and shot each one in the face, killing them instantly. Jones jumped over the railing to the alley way and hid behind a dumpster. He put his finger in his ear, for his radio.

"What's happening here in Downtown Trenton?" Jones asked into his earpiece.

The response was: _**Jones, the two hundred soldiers were nearly killed instantly. They were outnumbered. You now have nearly an even number of Ultranationalists to Delta Force. The BTR with the bomb squad has been taken out, and made no attempt to destory any building. **_

_"_Oh fuck!" Jones said, taking his finger out of his ear. "Okay team, that bomb squad were killed and blew up no building. Let's just keep going with our objective to take out Tony Mack."

The team move out of the alley way and onto the road. They take out a couple of Delta Force soldiers and cross into another alley way. They kick down a back door, and take out a lower floor filled with enemy soldiers. Another Ultranationalist died, leaving them with eight of their team left.

"Okay Vires, I have a job for you." Jones says to Vires.

**"What?" **Vires asks.

"You, me and our shotgun specialist are going across the street into the hotel parking lot, and then into the hotel. We are going to raid it and take out the Mayor. Understood?"

**"Well it doesn't look like I have a fucking choice, does it?" **Vires responds upset, as he walks away from the group and to the front door of the building.

Jones shakes his head at Vires, and then looks to the rest of his squad and tells them to keep the building secure. Jones and the shotgun specialist, known as Major Roman Laslo, join Vires, and they head outside and sprint across the road, avoiding getting shot at by Delta Force. They use blown up cars and rubble as cover along the way. They get to the parking lot, and surprisingly there are no American's amongst the cars. Vires goes to the front door, and Jones calls out to him.

"What are you doing?"

**"Heading into the hotel?" **

"We're not entering to the front floor - we're taking the 23rd."

Jones leads the two around the back to the fire escape ladder, and they climb it to the 23rd floor. The hotel has around 50 floors, and seems higher than it actually should be. Laslo commando rolls through the window and is down on one knee, with his shotgun ready to fire. Jones and Vires joins them. They are standing in the hallway of 23rd floor. They begin to slowly walk through the hall. Jones and Laslo have their weapons raised, and Vires is casually walking. They use the wall for cover when they get to the end, and look out from it. There are two soldiers, facing away from them at the elevator.

"Okay, we're going to silently take them out." Jones commands. "Any suggestions?"

"Don't worry, I got this." Laslo says, as he slowly sneaks up on them, pulls out a machete, and takes them out. He slices one on the side of the neck and chops the others' right hand off, and stabs him through the jaw. They both die instantly, as he turns back to Jones and Vires. Vires stands there shocked, as Jones laughs.

"Nicely done soldier!" He tells Laslo.

To his surprise, the elevator worked when Jones pushed its button.

**"We shouldn't take the elevator, because when we get to a floor there'll be soldiers there waiting." **Vires mentions.

"You're actually right." Jones says. "We'll take the stairs."

"Sir, which floor are we going to exactly?" Laslo asks.

Jones turns to the soldier, and looks like he's about to speak, but doesn't. He stops to think for a second.

**"Oh my God, you don't even know the plan do you?" **Vires asked. **"You're an idiot! You're one of those dickheads who thinks of the plan in the moment, but then it's too late! He would be on the top floor most probably, so why don't we head there? Yes?" **

Vires shakes his head and walks to the end of the hall to the stairwell, and turns back to the two, staring at him. Jones and Laslo look at each other, then back at Vires, and follow him, without responding to his statement. Jones lead the two up the stairs, and eventually get to the third last flight of stairs to floor fifty, as the other two flight of stairs head to the roof, and stand against the wall next to the closed door. Laslo holds his shotgun to the door.

"On three... one... two... three!" Jones opens the door and Laslo steps through. He begins shooting and Jones joins in with him. There are about twenty soldiers shooting at them. Laslo manages to take out about six soldiers with his SPAS-12, before being shot four times in the chest by an ACR.

"SHIT!" Jones says, hiding behind a couch with Vires. "LASLO!"

Jones crawls to Laslo's body and takes his shotgun, and returns to cover. He checks how many shells there are left in the gun - zero.

"FUCK!" He screams out, and throws the shotgun at a Delta Force soldier, hitting him straight in the head, actually knocking him out.

"There are only two of them. Take them hostage!" One of the American soldiers commanded, as they all slowly motioned to Vires and Jones.

They got to them, and Jones stood up and stole one of the soldier's ACR's and shot him in the face, and then tried to fire at the others, but was tackled to the ground and held down. Vires stood up and looked Jones, struggling. It wasn't long before Vires was pulled around, and hit in the side of the head by a painting by his former team mate, Dentist.

**A/N: This is it! My next chapter SHOULD finish off Team Neon for good. I'm glad you've been enjoying it and I really appreciate all of you for reading. Thank you so much! :) **

**Until next time, I'm Keelan Cetinich, say hi to your mum for me! **


	10. Finem Lusus

**A/N: This is it - the final chapter for Team Neon! After this, I will start a Walking Dead fan fiction! I really have a lot of bright ideas for that, and look forward to getting into it. Let's get into the last chapter for this, shall we everyone? :D**

Vires awoke on the floor in the same room where he was knocked out by Dentist. His vision was blurry, and shook his head and rubbed his eyes to try and get rid of it. He sat up on his elbows, and looked forward. There they were - the two members of Team Neon that did not die. Dentist and Lawaholic. Oh how he missed his team. They were facing away from Vires and they were both on one knee, facing the doorway where Jones, Laslo and Vires came in. His hearing was a little off, but he could pick up what they were saying.

"They're heading up everyone! Take your positions! Take no man alive! Kill them all, and keep Vires alive! We need him." Lawaholic commanded, and Vires looked around to see nearly thirty Delta Force soldiers, all aiming at the door.

"Watch the elevator too, and keep the Mayor of Trenton in that back room." Dentist added.

"And remember, stay alive! We can guarantee you a medal, a body bag, or both!" Lawaholic said.

The door opened, and a Russian walked in, but was instantly killed. By this time now, Vires vision was clear and his hearing had been fixed, and he crawled to cover behind a pot plant. His head was pounding from the hit he took from Dentist. Vires looked over his shoulder to the door. Two smoke grenades were thrown into the room, and they went off.

"This is it soldiers! Here they come!" Lawaholic yelled, as they all stood down, ready for a fight!

Suddenly, the sound of an elevator was heard. It was heading up to the top floor. It inched closer and closer, and four Delta Force soldiers all took cover against the wall, right next to the doors of the elevator.

DING!

The elevator slowly opened, and they all spun out of cover, and aimed into the elevator. They thought there were going to be Ultranationalist soldiers, but instead, they met eyes with the sound of a ticking noise coming from three gas barrells. Each one had C4 strapped to it.

"HOLY SHIT-!" Yelled one of the soldiers, before being cut off by the explosion. The four soldiers were flown back, and killed, and the elevator fell from the top floor and crashed hard on the bottom.

The distraction allowed Ultranationlist soldiers to rappel from the roof, and come in through the windows on the right hand side, and begin to fire.

"They're all over the place! Fight 'em off!" Screamed Dentist, as he began to fire his ACR.

About 15 soldiers came from the stairs, and 15 rappelled from the roof. The fight was on! Vires knew he had to help The Delta Force. He had to man up, get off his ass, pick up a weapon and fight along side his team. He looked around for a weapon, and a Delta Force soldier fell on his back after being shot right through the skull, and his gun slid across the floor to Vires' foot. Vires began to smirk as he looked at the AA-12 with extended mag. He checked to see how many shells were left - the gun was full with 12 shells. He could go over to the dead body, and grab more shells, but Vires knew that 12 shells is all that he needed.

Vires took two deep breaths, and went for a third, then spun out of cover ... one kill, two kills, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve... each kill was through the chest, and every soldier flew back from the force of the bullets. A couple of the soldiers hit a wall, and one even went flying back through the door and fell down a set of stairs.

Vires killed every remaining soldier that came out of the door from the stairwell. It was just the few left that came from the roof. Vires turned to the shattered windows, and threw down his weapon and commando rolled into cover, where a dead Russian soldier was laying. He picked up the soldier's M9, and stood up out of cover and turned to the Ultranationlists. He went to shoot ...

**"What the fuck?" **He said to himself, and went to shoot again - there were no bullets.

The sound of a Desert Eagle was heard, and Vires jumped in horror, and looked up ... there was Percy Jones, holding a Desert Eagle, with smoke coming out of the barrel. Why was Jones still alive? He would have thought that the Delta Force would have taken him out. Maybe they wanted answers from him before murdering him. That's got to be it.

"Oh my god." Lawaholic said, shocked.

"Vires... oh no." Dentist added.

Vires turned to the two, staring at Vires' leg. Vires looked down to his right leg, and that's when it came to him. The shock of looking at Jones must have taken his mind off of the sudden rush of pain that came through his body after being shot by the Desert Eagle. Vires fell to the ground. The Ultranationalists continued to fire, and The Delta Force fired back.

Jones knew that he was becoming outnumbered.

"Come on, let's head up to the roof!" He yelled out, as they rushed to the stairwell, and closed the door and ran up to the roof. Dentist and Lawaholic aided Vires, as tears came down his cheeks.

"It's okay Vires. It was just to the leg. You'll be alright. You're a tough son of a bitch." Lawaholic told Vires, holding his head up.

**"I know Fisher, I know." **Vires responded, as he struggled to stand up. He began to limp to a dead body of a Delta Force soldier, and picked up his ACR and his ammo, as well his .44 Magnum. He then turned to the seven Delta Force soldiers left in the room, in pain.

**"Come on. Let's finish with this mother fucker once and for all." **Vires said, nearly about to cry again, as he turns and limps towards the stairwell.

Lawaholic and Dentist looked at each other, smiled as to say, 'that's Vires for you' and followed him, as did the other five. Vires hopped on one foot up each step, as the others overtook him on the way up. They got to the door, and found it was locked. Vires and Lawaholic took cover next to the door with two other soldiers behind them, and Dentist stood facing the door with the three soldiers behind him. He kicked the door down, ran out, and...

"NO!" Lawaholic screamed out in shock, as Dentist was shot in the heart by a Type 95 by an Ultranationalist and was killed instantly. "YOU MOTHER FUCKERS WILL PAY FOR THAT! AHHH!"

Lawaholic ran out and began firing.

**"NO! FISHER COME BACK!" **Vires yelled out to him, but even as Lawaholic killed about two Russian soldiers, he too was shot in the heart by the Type 95, and also died instantly.

Vires poked his head out and looked at Lawaholic's dead body, and then at the five Russian soldiers left on the roof. Six on five, they can do it! It will only have to take a whole lot of confidence. Vires looked at his remaining team, and counted back from three, and they ran out from cover and the fight continued. Vires took cover behind an air vent, and reloading his ACR. He looked out of cover on his left, and saw Jones hiding behind an air vent too. Vires had to get over there, but something struck him. Why has his team stopped firing? He looked to the right of his cover - all dead.

**"Shit." **Vires said to himself. He then looked to see how many were left - three including Jones.

"Come on, let's get the fuck off this roof!" Jones commanded as he walked to his remaining two soldiers.

_**"He must think I'm dead ... the idiot!" **_Vires thought to himself, and smiled in pain.

He came out from behind cover, and shot the two Russian soldiers. Jones looked down in awe. He looked back up at Vires, as he limped towards Jones.

**"Don't act so surprised, Percy." **Vires said. **"You had to see this coming sooner or later." **

"You know, you're right Vires." Jones said. That was the first time he called him Vires in a while. "You're absolutely right."

Jones went to punch Vires in the face, but Vires blocked it with his right arm, and kicked him right in the testicles. Jones fell to the floor, holding them in agony.

**"How's your balls going?" **He asked him, smiling, and then kicked him in his ribs.

Jones began to crawl away from Vires, but Vires then cocked his ACR, which stopped Jones. He got up slowly, with his right hand on his testicles, scrunching his face up.

"You were always a tough son of a bitch, Vires." He told him.

**"Don't start. You're a betrayer! You betrayed America for a country you thought could take over the world! The fact that the matter is, Percy, is that it will never EVER happen! Not now, not in the future, not ever." **Vires said. **"And if you think you joining the Ultranationalists would help the country rule, then think again mother fucker, because it didn't make a difference. And as soon as I am finished with you here, I'm going to continue the fight, continue the war, and end it for good! I'm going to help Kill Makarov!" **

By this time, Vires backed Jones to the edge of the roof. Jones looked down - fifty storeys high. If he slipped, he'd be falling to his death. Jones slowly turned his head back to Vires after looking at how far it was down to the ground. He laughed.

"That's what I love about you, Vires. Even in so much pain, you would still try and fight for your great country." Jones told him. "Well, let's see if you're still willing to fight after THIS!"

Jones pulled out Bonnie, his Ka-Bar Combat Knife, and sliced Vires' cheek. Blood dripped down his face. Jones attempted to stab Vires in the stomach, but Vires spun around and behind Jones, and locked in a sleeper hold submission move. Jones tried to step back, which would mean Vires would step off the edge and fall to his death, but Vires pushed Jones forward, and Bonnie slid across the ground and came to a halt. The two fought hard, throwing punches and chops to the neck, and even some kicks to the sterdom, ribs and head. One kick to the head by Jones grounded Vires, and he had to shake his head to get rid of blur from his vision.

That allowed Jones to walk over to Bonnie and pick her up. Vires, facing the edge of the roof, stood up, turned around slowly, and was then stabbed in the stomach by Jones.

"Game over!" Jones whispered in his ear, as he took out the knife and fell to his knees. Jones walked to the edge of the roof, and looked at Bonnie and smiled. He wiped her on his clothes, before kissing the handle of it, and putting her away. He turned back to Vires, who had slowly turned around to Jones, still on his knees.

"It's done, Vires! Can you not fucking understand that?" Jones is yelling now. "Russia WILL rule the world, and they WILL change the face of the world as we know it! That's all I ever wanted - CHANGE! And that's what this great Earth is going to get, whether America likes it or not! It is time for you to die!"

Vires is looking on the floor at the small puddle of blood that had dripped from his wound. He had his left hand pressed against it.

**"No." **Vires said.

"What?" Jones asked, with still a loud tone of voice.

Vires looked up, very angry.

**"NO!" **He yelled. **"My game is not over, your game is! Mine has just begun!" **

And with that, Vires pulled out his .44 Magnum and shot Jones right in the jaw quickly. Jones staggered back, and then fell off the roof. Vires dropped his .44 Magnum, and knew that it was finally over. He crawled slowly to the edge of the roof, to see where he landed. Right on the hood of a car. Vires had a tear come from his right eye, but smiled, as he laid on the roof.

Around about 30 seconds later, helicopters were heard in the distance, and Vires put his head up to see where they were. Slowly, his vision became blurry, and he was on the verge of passing out, and then eventually dying. The helicopters were Delta Force, and they were in sight. The stairwell door opened, and the sound of American's were heard. Vires knew who they were, smiled and then closed his eyes, and passed out...

**2 Weeks Later...**

**"Dreamer!"**

Private Anthony "Dreamer" Wilson turned around in the army truck, after trying to work the radio in the passenger seat in the front.

"Yes sir?" Dreamer responded.

Sergeant Joshua "Vires" Anderson sat with his squad in the back seats of the truck, looking at Dreamer curiously.

**"How did you get the passenget seat?" **He asked, jokingly.

"Uhhh..." Dreamer had no response.

Vires ended up laughing out loud, with his new team.

**"Don't worry about it, Private." **He said. **"Just listen up for the briefing." **

"Yes sir." He responded.

**"Okay ladies listen up. We are in Paris, but it's no holiday vacation. The Ultranationalists are taking over Paris, so our plan is simple - prevent it! We're being dropped near the Eiffel Tower, so lucky us, yeah?" **Vires said, jokingly again.

"HOO-RAH!" Said the team.

**"We are Team Neon II, and we will fight until we collapse!" **Vires yelled, and Team Neon II agreed to it.

"Okay guys, here we are!" Said the driver.

Team Neon II all got out the back of the truck, except Dreamer, who got out from the door as he was in the passenger seat, and they all followed Vires, their leader, through a cafe. They all took cover at the front windows, and saw that The Delta Force had tanks coming in.

**"Let's do it boys!" **Vires said, as Team Neon II all ran out of the cafe, ready for their first mission together...

**A/N: That's it! I'm done with Team Neon for good! I really hope you enjoyed reading through the ten-chapter story. Thank you to everybody who reviewed; I really appreciate it guys! Thanks a bunch! **

**Before I close, I'd just like to say a shoutout to a few people! **

**ViresAdLegatum - He has been with me for the entire thing and is a great friend of mine! Awesome guy! He has a really great Naruto fan fiction called HTV: The Hidden Tail Village. it's an amazing fan fiction, and updates every week. If you're a big fan of Naruto, follow him and read his stuff! Real creative. **

**beastlynerd - Just have to say thanks to this guy for following my story all the way through, and reviewing! Thanks man!**

**Samuel Keller - I asked him to read my story and he said it was interesting. Thank you for that. I read his "Before I Forget" story and it's awesome! CoD Zombies guys! READ IT! **

**And to the rest of you who I forgot, I'm sorry but thank you for reading!**

**Until next time, I'm Keelan Cetinich, say hi to your mum for me! **

**:) **


End file.
